


A Little Friendship Thing

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: Shades of Depression [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little tiny bit of a cliff hanger at the end, Depression thinks he's going to die for a good sec but he's fine, Gay Panic, Guilt, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some hinted Angst but this chapter is pretty cute, a little flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: "It's fine, Ravenclaw. I suppose you're probably more used to Remus's way of things after all." The Raven side holds back a shudder as he can practically feel how the prince shoves his feelings down. "I have no ill intent, I just wished to leave before any of the dar- um, the others realize I'm here. You just seemed really upset when you left before, I- It felt wrong to try and ignore it."Or Roman comes to check on Depression and they sort of start a friendship thing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s)
Series: Shades of Depression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573210
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	A Little Friendship Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all relationships in this are gonna be platonic but I accidentally made Roman flirty and I loved Depressions gay panic too much to remove it

Depression knows the feeling of pain, of bubbling guilt and self-hate. It aches in his bones like some sort of sixth sense when he nears someone who's experiencing his trait worse then he is. It's a feeling the throbs with someone else's heartbeat, something that latches onto him and tries to make him seek out the unfortunate side that seems to be experiencing his aspect a bit too much.

Although in this case, it seems the side has found him instead.

They haven't knocked or barged in yet but Depression already knows who's waiting on the other side, second guessing their choice and wondering if they'll do more harm then good or maybe not, the teal side doesn't actually know if they're thinking that or not but he deals with himself enough to make an educated guess at what could be going through another side's head.

The depressive side is still tired but doesn't struggle as much to get out of his nest this morning (it's more late afternoon by now,) he doesn't want to say it's a good day(that would probably jinx it) but he's at least comfortable, still floating a little high from his little break down the night before. He sort of prepares himself for another one though as he's not sure if he'd either get too apathetic for whatever trouble he's in or if he'll cry again as soon as pressure is put on him.

Even so, he opens the door a crack to look out and find a very startled Prince who has a hand raised to knock. "Oh shit, I wasn't ready." Said prince blurts out as he pulls back his hand to run it through his hair.

"Oh... Sorry?" The dark side shifts uncomfortably as silence follows, keeping his eyes down as Creativity stares at him. "Do you... You want to try again? I'll just-" The depressed side doesn't wait for an answer, shutting the door close and hovering by it for whenever the light side is ready. Depression just barely hears the Prince snicker, something much less ear grating then Remus's cackle and it almost makes him smile but soon enough there's a knock on his door and dread fills him once more as he steels himself for the worse before the feathered side opens the door a crack once more to peek out. "Creativity."

"Depression." The light side greets right back, if not a bit more awkward. "I was hoping to speak with you, may I come in?" Depression stared at him for a long moment, he could see the other side getting more uncomfortable but at least he wasn't reaching for his sword, said weapon he didn't even appear to have on his person strangely enough.

God, if erasing a little bit of the imagination didn't mess up their host, bringing Creativity into his room certainly would. Even Remus couldn't stay in here that long before getting sluggish. "No." He says a bit more harshly than intended.

That's when Depression feels it again, like an ocean wave that sends chills through him. Creativity's shoulders sank like he was held down by an invisible weight. "Right, of course. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just- get out of your hair- feathers?" The prince was still wearing a smile, his tone sounding more annoyed than sad but depression could feel it under his skin.

_Creativity is a good actor_. The thought breaks through his comfortable apathy, replacing it with concern. "No. I meant-" He chokes out just as the Prince goes to turn. "We can talk but my room will hurt you, probably... You know, Depression..."

"Oh." The creative side perks up a bit and Depression can feel some of the ache fade at his explanation. "Right, that would probably be really bad. Would you..." The dark side watches Creativity hesitate with his words before finally holding out his hand. "Would you join me in the imagination?"

The feathered side blinks, taking a second to process that as his head seems to short circuit at the request. He erased a chunk of the imagination and Creativity is inviting him back into it? "You're going to kill me." He says aloud, voice going monotone. It's the only reason he can think of because that just has to be it, right? Sides can't really die but he wouldn't put it past the creative side to want to put on some sort of execution for his crimes against the imagination or whatever. An eye for an eye. Depression erased a little piece of the creative side's world, it's fixable but could have been worse so it does seem fair he should lose his corporeal form for a bit to make up for it.

Creativity, however, immediately appears appalled at the thought, taking a step back and putting a hand over his heart. "What? No! Why on Earth would you think that?!" He cries out, clearly offended. "Odin's beard, I am not my brother!"

Depression sinks into his shoulders as hot shame draws up his neck, he didn't really know how he was supposed to expect anything else but Creativity was being civil, wasn't he? He's only actually angry now because the feathered side just had to assume the worse. "I- Sorry?" He tries, it's a pitiful attempt that probably made things worse as his confusion shown through more than his regret.

But the Prince deflates instead of getting more upset, letting out a drawn out sigh and Depression can just feel the ache in his chest as Creative pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's fine, Ravenclaw. I suppose you're probably more used to Remus's way of things after all." The Raven side holds back a shudder as he can practically feel how the prince shoves his feelings down. "I have no ill intent, I just wished to leave before any of the dar- um, the others realize I'm here. You just seemed really upset when you left before, I- It felt wrong to try and ignore it."

Depression is silent for a long moment while processing what was just said, staring at the red sash across the Prince's chest as it was much easier than any attempts to meet the other side's eyes as he thought. This is what the dark side wanted, wasn't it? For someone to reach out for him? He didn't expect the Prince of all people to care though but then again, it's not like he expected much from anyone. The Red side is also offering to take him out, Depression doesn't know if any of the others have done that. Deceit always tries to get him back in his room, Callus doesn't care what he does and Remus- Well, Remus is Remus, and any of the others are content to pretend he doesn't exist which is fine because he likes to pretend they don't exist too.

"-And don't worry about erasing the imagination- Well, worry a little as in don't do it on purpose but I understand if you get overwhelmed and it's by accident or whatever you do. Virgil has accidentally stabbed an important character before by mistake." Oh shit, Creativity is talking. The raven had completely zoned out and missed half of what he said. "I don't actually know how it works with you guys but I can fix small damages easily so it's not a huge deal."

He knows he should probably refuse and go back to sleep but Depression finds himself opening his door a little more, scooting out from his room and shutting the door behind him to keep the other side from seeing what a mess it is in there. "I- can we go?" He tries his best not to interrupt, finding a break in the other side's words as Creativity rambles.

"Oh!" The prince immediately lights up, extending his hand once more for the dark side to take. "Of course. I'll sink us right in." Creativity is thankfully patient while Depression hesitates, never having been the biggest fan of physical contact unless he's in a particular mood but he's not avoidant right now so it's not too much of a problem to lay his hand in the Prince's and it doesn't feel completely awful when the warm fingers of the other side gently grip his cool ones.

Except that Creativity is also Romance and doesn't hesitate to lean forward and press a kiss to Depression's knuckles before immediately sinking them out, not allowing the dark side a chance to react.

The feathered side blanks out for a hot second as his brain catches up with him, only coming to when his legs almost give out on him after raising up in the imagination. The prince let's go of his hands to catch his arms though, keeping the dark side balanced instead of just letting him fall. He's never raised up anywhere before, the feeling leaves him dizzy and it doesn't mix well with the growing heat in his face but thankfully Creativity lets him go as he stumbles a few steps back and promptly turns his back to the other side. The feathered side never wished more that his jacket had a hood, the best he can do is grip the collar and lift it to hide against the cool feathers that tickle his face. The hand that the prince kissed tucked tightly against his chest as his heart races.

Lord have mercy, the prince kissed his hand like it was nothing, did he even think twice or just go in? Does that mean anything? The dark side felt like his face is on fire.

"Are you alright Diablo?"

Depression turns just enough to glance at the prince who looks far too amused to not be aware of the feathered sides flustered state. The glare he tries to give is weak, especially when half his face is buried in his jacket feathers and his frown looks more like a grimace. "M'fine." He mumbles out as he decides glaring at the ground is better than meeting the light side's eyes, feeling very much not fine but in a not bad way so he can't really complain.

Creativity is kind enough to wait for him to calm down but the creative side's grin only seems to get smugger the longer it takes for Depression to get his pulse back to a normal rate. Eventually though, the flush in his cheeks cool down enough for him to hesitantly turn back to the prince.

The feathered side finally takes a moment to look around his surroundings, making note of the wide-open field of lavender that surrounds the two sides as they stand on top of a small hill with a tall oak tree. The prince, now realizing that Depression's attention is back on him waves for the other side to follow him to under the tree. "Do you like it? I made it last night. It's not my best work I admit but I needed to do something before bed."

The dark side picks up on how Creativity eyes him, looking at him with something weird shining behind the light side's eyes. "If this isn't your best I don't think I could even imagine what is." Depression turns his attention to the tree, trailing his fingers over the bark to try and look occupied.

"But of course! Even my worst work is still pretty amazing." The Prince exclaims excited and a tiny amount of the ache is lifted as the other side is moving forward to sit on a blanket near the base of the tree that certainly wasn't there before. "But enough about me." This doesn't feel right. "I'd like to know about you, you looked- Well, you didn't seem in the best shape last time we met."

The dark side winced at the memory of their last meeting and the events that followed directly after it but the embarrassment eases with that little moment he had with Deceit where everything felt okay for a short while. "I'm fine, Deceit was impressed I somehow got into the imagination." Depression stopped picking that the bark long enough to go sit with Creativity, keeping to the edge of the blanket as to not get too close and keeping his eyes firmly on his hands. He doesn't really know what to do with himself so he figures doing nothing is probably the best bet to not upset the peace.

"Oh right!" The prince snapped his fingers. "How did you get in? I've checked nearly every entrance!" The creative side flops onto his back, huffing in annoyance. "I know you shouldn't be able to raise up or... Pop in like you creepy cookies do."

Depression lets himself smile at bit at that. "If I tell you then Deceit will find out." Sure, the depressive side knows Deception will figure out his secret easier the longer he keeps it secret but it was a little fun to tease.

"I won't tell the snake anything. I swear on my honor!" The prince places a hand on his chest, the movement draws Depression's eye but this turns out to be a mistake as the creative side continues with a wink. "A prince never goes back in his word."

The dark side turns his head away quickly, burying his face in his hands as it's the only way that he knows how to react to such attention. "Ugh, fine just stop doing- That!" His hearts going to explode, he knows it. He should have never let himself go to the imagination.

"Stop doing what?" He can hear the grin in Creativity's voice. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean?"

Depression hears the other side move, not needing to look to know that the prince has decided to sit up and scoot closer to him. "Creativity." He whines, never having been more glad for his hand's poor circulation now because his cold fingers help calm the heat of his face. "I-I came from Remus's side, through the thorn wall..." He mumbles out, hoping that he'd get a bit more space if he just admitted it.

"That's..." It at the very least gave the prince pause. "Nothing is supposed to be able to get through the wall, it's impassable."

The dark side only shrugs. "It's pretty much just a giant bush Creativity. It's not that hard to push through it." Maybe it helped the inhabitants of the imagination on their respective side but Depression as an actual side was able to push through it with only minor annoyance from the smaller thorns as the big thorns could just be pushed out of the way.

"It's a giant bush of giant thorns! Giant stabby thorns!"

"Giant thorns only work when you're being pushed against them? I did get poked a few times by smaller ones but my coat protected me for the most part."

"But it's the impassable wall of thorns!" The prince exclaims, gesturing wildly to the distance that Depression could only assume was the direction the wall is in. "How has no one gone through it before if it's that easy?!"

"Remus has? He's kinda the one that cut the path I went through." Depression found it strange, a hesitant smile was creeping onto his lips as he watched the Creativity side rave. "Did you even try to go through the wall to make sure it was impassable?" The prince is known for his dramatics, it's weird to see someone act angry without instantly feeling like it was his fault they were upset but Creativity wasn't really upset this time. He lacked the fire in his eyes from when he caught Depression before, now he was just- well, he's just complaining.

"Remus has-?! Oh my goodness gracious! No, I didn't try to get past it! It's supposed to be impassable! Ugh!" The prince throws himself back onto the blanket and covers his face with his arm. "Now I'm going to have to figure out a new way to block that side if people can just cross over all willy-nilly as they please!"

Depression lowers his hands, coming out of hiding as he watches the Prince's exasperated form. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Creativity." The dark side assures the creative side, giving a small pat on the arm before drawing back into himself.

"You can call me Roman, you know." The Prince's words hit Depression like a truck causing his breath to hitch. "I don't know why you say my brother's name but not mine but I'd much prefer it if you did." If Depression was paying attention he'd notice how glum Creati- Roman looked but all the dark side could focus was the weird rush of restless energy, no, excitement?

"Remus is- He's the only side that told me I could use his name." Depression briefly explains while fighting down a grin, he doesn't know how well it's working though. It's such a stupid thing to be excited over, after all, none of the other sides really cared if someone's name was given to them or not but the permission had always meant a lot to the depressive side.

"Oh, really? No one else has..." The creative side trails off for but a moment before his eyes spark up with determination. "If that's the case-" Roman stood up, brushing off invisible dust from his pants before folding his arm in front of him and taking a deep bow. "I am Prince Roman of the imagination, defeater of the dragon witch, defender of Thomas's hopes and dreams. May I be so bold as to ask your name, my Lord?"

There goes Depression's composure once more, cheeks heating up in what was probably an ugly blush but the dark side couldn't find it himself to hide just yet as that weird giddiness fills his chest. "I- Yeah, yeah." He hasn't told anyone his name before but no one asked before now either. The feathered isn't one for animated gestures, he doesn't even stand as he stares up at the Prince's growing smile, he's not one to return the bow but he shakily reaches out his hand for Roman to shake.

"My name is---"

**Author's Note:**

> I has intended this to a bit sadder but I wanted to get this finished tonight and I just wasn't feeling the sad so that can be shoved down for now
> 
> But we get a little insight into Depressions abilities because I love the headcanon that dark sides can kinda sense when their thing it happening
> 
> I don't if you can tell that I love Roman but I love Roman and I thought that if any side was gonna connect with literal depression that it's gonna be him because i also love depressed Roman

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Paint It, Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536613) by [DeltaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaX/pseuds/DeltaX)




End file.
